Sacrier
The Sacrier or Sacrier's Blood is truly a class for masochists. The Sacrier is characterized by a group of unique spells called Punishments that are cast upon the Sacrier’s own body in anticipation of being struck during the next round of battle. When used effectively, Punishments can boost a Sacrier’s stats through the roof, enabling the Sacrier to inflict impressive damage. This often makes the Sacrier's strategy clearcut: to position themselves among their allies and enemies in such a way that, after a Punishment is cast, the Sacrier will be struck as many times as possible; and then to trade blows with the enemy until someone dies. In support of this strategy, the Sacrier has two additional characteristics: a nice group of spells (Attraction, Transposition, and Cooperation) that give the Sacrier some battlefield manipulation; and extra health: each skill point put into vitality gives two vitality instead. Characteristics The characteristic most closely associated with this class is: *Vitality - Vitality is absolutely vital to a Sacrier. This class is defined by its ability to take huge amounts of damage — from both monsters and teammates — and benefit from it. The importance of high vitality for a Sacrier cannot be stressed strongly enough. Other characteristics: Diverting any points away from Vitality is not recommended because, once again, Vitality is so important to a Sacrier. Most players will put all characteristic points into Vitality and then adjust other characteristics via equipment or scrolls. Because Sacriers suffer from a -10% penality when using a weapon, players will often equip a weapon only for the stat bonus it gives. (When buying equipment for your Sacrier, keep an eye on the conditions to determine if your Sacrier can equip it. Remember, you can sometimes meet the conditions of one piece of equipment by equipping other items first.) * Agility - Those who choose to focus on Air and Agility would do well to consider boosting the skill Assault and Nimble Punishment. The increased dodge and chance of critical hits are also an attractive bonus to raising agility. * Strength - Strength increases Earth damage. Strength will increase the skills Sacrier's Foot and Forced Punishment. Raising this stat also allows a wider choice of weapons available to wield. * Intelligence - If you choose Int (Fire damage), then you should boost the spells Absorption and Sacred Punishment. Intelligence also increases healing if using a healing weapon such as (Golden Scarabugly Wand). * Chance - Chance Sacriers will be able to get more rare items and extra money at hand. Boosting the skills Fury and Bold Punishment is recommended. * Wisdom - Useful in fights because of resistance to AP/MP loss, although it shouldn't be raised. Class spells The class spells available to members of the Sacrier class are: Weapon There are four main weapon choices for a sacrier ( It's important to note that sacriers have a -10% penalty applied to all weapons). These choices are daggers, bow, staff, or sword. This in mind, sacriers have the flexibility of choosing any weapon with the same penalties, meaning a sacrier could also be good with a shovel or hammer or, well, whatever you like to fight with. Some p2ps with a high-leveled fishing profession on thier sacrier will use a lvl 100 fishing rod to do water-type damage, since tools are not known to have a damage penalty like other weapons and high-leveled fishing rods have a fairly large range (1-8). Others use a bow for range, to weaken the enemy before they get near them then finish them off with a powerful close-range spell. Builds As a general rule, sacriers should only raise Vitality. Other characteristics should be raised with equipment, bonus, scrolls and/or punishments. °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build There is also a leveling guide for all classes at *Leveling guide Class Set The Class Set is the Bloodless Set Training dopple The Sacrier Dopple can be found at the Sacrier Temple. General strategy is as follows: Trivia Sacrier - from "Sacrifice", which is what Sacriers must do to use most of their powers, and "crier", as in someone who shouts. Their French name is Sacrieur, which is a combination of "sacrifice" and "crieur", which means "a person that shouts"--the same definition. They shout in pain, and this pain brings them their strength. "Crier" can also mean "one who laughs", Sacriers laugh at pain. The meaning about laughing doesn't exist in the original french word and intention though. Easy to see when you look at their face by the way. Category:Class